Miss U
by Angelofine
Summary: It's a little Story, it not long read it!! Taiora


Miss U  
  
It been five years since, I lost say her and there she was like a dream, right in front of my door. She was pretty beofre but now I couldn't describe how beauthiful she was. Her hair was much longer, her eye was sparkling like diamond, the curve of her body look so much like a woman she was perfect. We couldn't tell that she was looking like a tomboys before. Everybody who didn't know her couldn't tell that under this beauthiful body was a girl who wasn't afraid to play like a boys and kicks some ass. But what I like the most about her, it's her smile, he his so georgeouse that everybody would stop to just look at it, and even me i could stop look at her and I could tell that she was feeling a little nervous at how I look at her. 'stop looking at her and said Something baka'. "Sora!" i said out loud 'Great Tai you couldn't think of something better'  
  
"Hi Tai! long time no see" she said, I could tell that she was a little nervous. I let her get inside and shut the doors behind her.  
  
"Tai" "Sora" We said at the same time  
  
Sora was blushing and i was to but i didn't know why I was acting this way."Go first" I said finaly to her.when I said that she turn around facing the wall looking outside by the window. Then after some time I finaly heard the sound of her voice.  
  
"I was in town and i thought that maybe that i stop by to say I and to see you again. It's been so long since the last time that I saw you." She said turning toward me and this time facing me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, she had a tear on her check.  
  
"Sora why are you crying" I ask her worried, i go in the kitchen and came back with a klenex that i give her. She brush her tears and smile back at me.  
  
"Sorry i don't know what come over me, I guest it the emotion" She said taking a deep breath to calm herself. She look around and take the picture on the table. It was a picture of me and her when we were twelve. She put her finger on it and look at it with intensity. I think she was thinking about something but I couldn't tell what? It was so good looking at her. She had always facinated me , she had this mystic energy around her that always make me wanted to hold her in my arms. I didn't want to leave her, I want to stay by her side to know what she would do next and I want to be there when it will happen and be apart of it.  
  
'GOD I MISS HER SO MUCH'  
  
"What did you said" she said putting down the picture she was looking at. I look at her, she was looking kind of shock.  
  
"I didn't said anything"  
  
"Yes...you said God I miss her so much" 'did I said that out loud' I look again at her, I could tell that she was waiting for a answer and she was looking anxious to know the answer.'Man Tai you idiot why not telling her that you loved her in the same time than she could have run away far from you at the same time,I'm stupid stupid.....'  
  
"Did you really miss me" She said her voice trembling  
  
'I should tell her the true. Anyway what could happed, the worst thing that could happen it's that she don't feel the same way and leave me again and break my heart in two.' I took i deep breath and I told her what i need her to know.  
  
"Yes, I miss you...more then you will ever know" I walk toward her and I took her hand in mine. I took another deep breath and said looking right in to her eye.  
  
"I love you Sora" When i told her that, she had tears in her eyes.  
  
Sora POV  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing, the man of my dream finaly told me that he love me.  
  
"I mean if you don't....(I put my finger on his lips to shout him out).....I...."  
  
"Please Tai don't saw anything else" I said to him  
  
I didn't make a mouve, we stay like that looking at each other. The moment was magic. I put my hand on his chest and look again in his big brown eye and i said to him in a whisper  
  
" I miss you so much Tai...( I brush a tears away)..I love you Tai...(he had a big smile on his face)..I had always love you" I said smilling to him, he smile back to me.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: They leaned toward each others and when there lips were luck they kiss like they didn't want to never let go. Too scare of what could happaned if they let go and for the first time in a long time they were happy again.  
  
The end 


End file.
